


around the edges

by dreamerfound



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: little drabble about Martin Riggs first thing in the morning





	around the edges

Martin claws his way to wakefulness, riding rough out of a dream. Miranda alive and singing their son a lullaby. Memories of things that never happened; that will never happen.

He reaches for the whiskey bottle was sure he left nearby. Finding it, he takes a swig. A spot of warmth spreads through him. For half a breath he feels almost okay. 

Hunger gnaws at him and he takes another swig. Martin knows there’s nothing worth eating in his fridge. He can’t even remember the last time he went shopping for something other than booze. What did it even matter?


End file.
